


you'll have to watch me struggle (from several rooms away)

by canlah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canlah/pseuds/canlah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Iwaizumi said something else, and one time Oikawa finally understood what he was trying to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you'll have to watch me struggle (from several rooms away)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've tried my hand at fic writing in a really long time, so I'm pretty rusty. But I figured since I'm trapped in iwaoi hell I might as well contribute.
> 
> (Title from The Run and Go by 21 Pilots)

Oikawa isn’t exactly sure when this started. Iwaizumi’s always been there, been _Iwa-chan_ since he gave Oikawa a plaster when he scraped his knee on the sidewalk outside his house. Oikawa went through middle school without a single doubt that Iwaizumi would always be there, looking out for him.

 

This, though...this is something new.

 

Iwaizumi’s starting to flush, red slowly creeping up and Oikawa wants to coo at the sight, because Iwa-chan got him a _present_. Iwa-chan is possibly the _only_ person who never gives Oikawa any presents (he always says Oikawa gets enough from his admirers as it is). It’s a cartoon spaceship, with a little green alien waving through a window, attached to a small keychain.

 

Oikawa loves it.

 

“I saw it while buying milk for my mother, it reminded me of you,” Iwaizumi rubs the back of his head. “Just take it already!” He thrusts the keychain at Oikawa and storms off to yell and Hanamaki and Matsukawa for somehow getting Kindaichi tangled in the net.

 

Oikawa looks at the keychain in his hands, and feels a smile creep up his face.

 

(He’d spent the entire walk home yesterday complaining about how the alien charm on his keychain had snapped when he tried to unlock his door on Monday. He didn’t think Iwa-chan had been listening.)

 

* * *

 

They’re catching the train back from a practice match with Karasuno, and Oikawa is aching. His head hurts, his knee is throbbing, and something in him just feels weary after seeing how much Tobio-chan has improved. As it is, he’s just too slow to grab a seat and sighs, leaning against the window in an attempt to take some of the weight off his knee.

 

He catches Iwaizumi looking around for him, trying to catch sight of where he’s sitting and grins at him half-heartedly.

 

“Don’t worry, Iwa-chan,” he waves his hand. “I’ll grab a seat at the next stop!” Iwaizumi doesn’t look impressed and stands up, grabbing Oikawa’s wrist and tugging him forward in his place. Oikawa is too grateful to argue and sits without complaint.

 

“You shouldn’t have pushed yourself so hard, it was just a practice game.” Iwaizumi grumbles before moving to take the spot by the window.

 

Oikawa says nothing, idly fingering his wrist. It could be his imagination, but he could swear it tingles right where Iwaizumi had touched it.

 

* * *

 

Practice runs late, and Oikawa is _starving_. He’d missed lunch because some of his fans wanted autographs, and how could he say no? Except _some_ of his fans had turned into a _lot_ of his fans and, well…

 

Anyway, the point is Oikawa is so hungry he could eat Ushiwaka-san.

 

He’s stuffing his gym shoes in his kit bag when Iwaizumi shoves a bento at him.

 

“I wasn’t that hungry at lunch,” he says, refusing to look at him. “There should still be half a bento in there if you want it.”

 

Oikawa is so happy he doesn’t even care that Hanamaki immediately steals a bite.

 

* * *

 

It’s three in the morning, and all Oikawa wants to do is sleep. He stares determinedly down at this textbook, determined not to drift off again. He has to do well on this test- after all, what kind of captain would he be if he couldn’t even pass a simple Maths test?

 

“Oi,” Iwaizumi pokes him. “Focus.” Oikawa hasn’t seen Iwaizumi lose his concentration once, not even when Oikawa stole his pencils and pretended they were drumsticks, drumming on the table till he got bored.

 

“Just one more chapter,” Iwaizumi pushes Oikawa’s textbook at him. “Then you can go to bed.”

 

Oikawa brushes the hair out of his eyes and blearily tries to immerse himself in polynomials. He doesn’t even blink when Iwaizumi quietly sets a cup of tea next to him half an hour later.

 

* * *

 

 

The warm summer air has a sudden chill to it, and Oikawa does his best not to shiver. Iwaizumi would never let him hear the end of it after he'd refused to wear a jacket, _again_. He’d get called ‘stupidkawa’ for _weeks_. Instead, he does his best to keep Hanamaki and Matsukawa from stealing his ice cream.

 

“Here,” Iwaizumi holds out his jacket. “The last thing the team needs is you getting sick right before a tournament, so just take it.”

 

(Matsukawa manages to get his ice cream after all, but at least Oikawa is warm now.)

 

* * *

 

It’s only a week later when Oikawa finally, _finally_ gets it and honestly, he’s a little disappointed it took him so long because after all this is _Iwa-chan_ and Oikawa has known ever since Iwaizumi yelled at him and called him an idiot for running on such an uneven sidewalk, that what he was really trying to say was _I care about you_.

 

They’re in the clubroom, and Oikawa is contentedly listening to the buzz of chatter as he changes out of his volleyball uniform. He makes a note to himself to wash it when he gets home, wrinkling his nose at the sweat-soaked fabric.

 

“Oi, trashykawa!” Iwaizumi’s grunt catches Oikawa’s attention. He’s already changed, bag on his shoulder and ready to leave. “I can’t walk home with you today, I’m having dinner at my cousins.”

 

Oikawa’s does his best not to feel disappointed. Iwaizumi always walks home with him, no matter how much he complains that he’s only doing it because he knows Oikawa would get lost without him, as if they haven’t taken the same path home since they were in middle school.

 

Iwaizumi’s still shuffling his feet. “Be careful, okay? It’s getting dark outside,” he mutters and something clicks inside Oikawa’s head.

 

“Don’t worry, Iwa-chan! I’ll be fine, you should hurry or you’ll be late!” Oikawa sings, waving his hand cheerily. Iwaizumi turns to go but now that Oikawa knows he can’t stop himself. “Oh, and Iwa-chan?” Iwaizumi stops and looks back.

 

“I love you too,” Oikawa grins and enjoys the way Iwaizumi’s face steadily turns redder. He gives himself a few seconds to admire it before he starts running, knowing Iwaizumi will be right behind him.

 

(He thinks he hears Kunimi yell something about Kindaichi choking and asking if anyone knows the Heimlich, but honestly, he isn’t really paying attention.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, its been a while since I've tried writing, I'd really appreciate any feedback. Please let me know if there are any mistakes!!
> 
> find me on tumblr at bluewriters


End file.
